Claire Young the Magical Girl
by Michaelis'sMistress
Summary: This is a cute little story about Magical Girls.


This is just a Cute little story about magical girls. The story follows Claire Young and her adventures.

Renesmee is not Bella's Child.

The Cullens are a family of magical girls.

There are Vampires and Werewolves. The pack is active.

* * *

Nessie, Aunt Em, and I were shopping for school supplies in Port Angelis. Then I noticed a deep dread fill the area pointing me in a direction towards the bridge. I follow it and then I see a girl in grey standing on top of the bridge. That was when I noticed I wasn't the only one approaching hundreds of people were but they were getting onto the bridge. I saw a large crack in the bridge something I wouldn't think twice about usually but now I wasn't so sure. That was when a girl in a blue dress showed up. She pulled out a whip and whipped the girl in grey. A loud scream came from the girl in grey and the scene of dread disappeared and the pull lessened. The girl in blue kept whipping the girl in grey until there was a large explosion that affected none of the people standing on the bridge however it stopped the pull and all of the people 'woke' up and wandered back to where they where. I felt as if someone followed me back to the shop.

The night came and Quil was out paroling. I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. I ran downstairs to see a rather handsome man standing in my kitchen. I let out a scream and run for the phone but he stands in the way. "Claire Sienna Young I am sure you are curious about what you saw earlier. I have answers."

"Who Are You? What are you doing in my house?"

"My Name is Brendon, I am a Messager of Magic, I have come here to offer you a deal you can't refuse."

"Before you said you knew what happened earlier?"

"Yes. You see you witnessed a Magical Girl protect the humans from the witch."

"A Witch?"

"Yes. They lure humans in and convince them to kill themselves."

"And A Magical Girl Protects humans from this fate."

"Sometimes. They fail."

"What is this deal you speak of?"

"I can Offer you Anything in the world for the small price of becoming a Magical Girl and fight these creatures to protect humanity."

"I want to be able to protect all of my friends."

"Is that All?"

"Yes!." he came over and shook my hand. A yellow star appeared around us and a yellow bow tattoo appeared on my wrist. And just as quickly he appeared he disappeared. I realized that I was wearing a yellow dress. I imagined having to fight and a sword appeared in my hands. I then imagine it being gone and it disappeared once again.

"Claire-bear? What are you doing in the kitchen it is time to go to bed." Quil said as he entered the house. I nodded and went off to bed. I woke up to Aunty Em shaking me awake. I noticed that I was no longer in my Magical Girl Uniform but in my PJs. I get dressed and I head down to the kitchen where Jacob, Nessie, and Quil where sitting down eating. "Hurry Up Sleepy Head. School starts in twenty minutes." I do as I am told and quickly grab my backpack.

"Okay Claire we are heading out now are you ready?" Jacob asked

"Yes." I head out the door with Nessie and him and then we get into the rabbit and he takes us to school Forks Junior High. Nessie and I arrived in the cafeteria and I hear a voice speak out to me.

"Claire Young Meet us in the nurse's office," I tell Nessie that I'll be back and I leave once I get to the nurse's office I see the door closed. I knocked and the door was opened. Around me where 7 people. 6 girls and the school nurse. "Hello, Claire Young." the brunette girl spoke.

"Hi…"

"So you are a magical girl now how exciting is it?" one of the black haired girls says.

"My Name is Eleanor, these are my sisters Edythe," one of the black haired girls says as he points to a ginger girl. "Alice," She points at the other black haired girl. "Isabella," she points at the brown-haired girl. "Jessamine," She points to one of the blondes. "And Rosalie. And we are just like you we are Magical Girls. We have decided to take you under our wing so to say."

"How can I trust you guys?" they all show me their writs Edythe, Eleanor, and Rosalie have stars on their writs. Jessamine and Alice have hearts. Isabella has a flower on it.

"We all have different contracties. So different symbols the same thing, however. " Alice said.

"To begin your training after school we'll meet here and you can head to our home and we can explain things better. Now classes are about to begin so lets head out." Eleanor says. And the group disperses. The bell to head to class rings and I head to my classroom. Once I get in I notice that I have the class with Isabella, Alice, and Edythe. I follow alphabetical order and find my seat with ease.

After school ended I noticed Nessie was waiting for me in the cafeteria but I just walked passed and pretended not to see her. I sent Nessie a text saying that I was going to Myra's home and to tell Quil that as well. Then I followed them to the car. I realized that the School Nurse was their adoptive mother Esme.

Their home was large and in the forest it reminded me of the pack and how all of the wolves homes -Seths was in or on the edge of the forest.

We walked into their home and towards the kitchen. Esme announced she was going to begin cooking.

"First we'll start with the basics," Edythe says, "We are Magical Girls and we fight Witches."

"Depending on what you sold your soul for it depicts your special ability. For: Others gives you super strength; Yourself gives you super speed." Alice cuts in. "I'm Super Strong!" "We all have simple abilities such as healing, and telepathy."

"And when we die no one remembers us," Rosalie says.

"Not Technically true… Other Magical Girls will remember you," Jessamine states.

"We drew straws Isabella will be training you," Edythe says.


End file.
